Te necesito
by Astrid Hofferson 01
Summary: Ella era una caza vampiros. El era un vampiro. Enemigos de nacimiento, pero ¿Y si no es asi? ¿Quieren saber de que hablo? Pasen y lean para averiguar que el amor verdadero no tiene fronteras.


**Helloooo! Hola mis queridisimos lectores, este one shot me ha costado mucho pero al fin esta listo, y tengan en cuenta que es largo. bueno, espero lo disfruten, y les dije que mi otro long fic no seria lo ultimo que verían de mi. Arreglé el fic porque tenía demasiados errores y me disculpo con los que no soportan esos errores, yo tampoco los soporto pero estaba apurada, además agregué y cambie un par de cosas, espero lo disfruten Bueno no los entretengo mas. Pero antes:**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo estas historias, solo lo hago por diversión. Este fic participa del reto _especial de octubre "La Maldición de Berk" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._**

**_Palabras: 3.237_**

Te necesito.

Es increíble como paso todo. Me hace pensar que la vida si es corta, incluso para mí. Ya lo se, suena ridículo, y es verdad, los vampiros no mueren fácilmente, pero toda vida llega a su fin, incluso la de las personas maravillosas, incluso la de las que faltan en este mundo tan lleno de sombras, tristeza y agonía, incluso la tuya. Es tarde para decírtelo todo, lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto no hubiese pasado de no ser por mi. Me han pedido que contara que era lo que pasó, pero no puedo decirlo. Intento recordar, y mientras lo hago, varias lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Porque recuerdo lo que ocurrió, te recuerdo a ti. Es momento de contar lo que intento olvidar.

Era media noche. La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto, y brillaba de la manera mas intensa que jamás vi en mi vida. Era el momento perfecto para volar, y en verdad lo necesitaba. Era la mejor opción para distraerme, para no beber sangre. Los vampiros podíamos obtener energía de otro tipo de comidas, pero aun así, se necesitaba de la sangre. Lo bueno, es que no necesariamente debía ser sangre humana, por lo que para los que eran "Veganos" respecto a la sangre humana era como para los humanos vegetarianos que halla un menú especial para ellos.

Había llegado al límite del bosque. Unos niños se encontraban jugando cerca de allí, podía escucharlos con claridad. Al verlos extrañaba los tiempos en los que yo era como ellos. Alguien normal. Alguien humano. De la nada, una persona me tacleó dejándome en el suelo. Al pasar el sobresalto inicial, pude notar una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules. Eras tú. De pronto, supe que tenía que defenderme, pero sin dañarte. Cuando intenté arrojarte al suelo comenzaste a gritar.

-¡Patán, encontré uno!

-Hey, vampiro, ¿Qué hacías mirando a los niños?

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

Cuando me libere de ti, te arroje contra un árbol, el cual termino por dañarte, dejándote inconciente. "Patán", como lo habías llamado, huyó rápidamente, dejándote abandonada. Estaba por irme, cuando capte un olor particular. Sangre. TU sangre. No pude evitar mirarte, y pensar "No debe morir, no por mi culpa". Algo me decía que si te dejaba morir, sería el peor error de mi vida. El resultado, te llevé a mi castillo. Cuando despertaste, parecías asustada, pero trataste de ocultarlo. Me oíste en la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

- Que raro que no lo sepas, hace treinta minutos intentaste asesinarme.

- ¿Eres el vampiro?

- Si, soy yo- dije saliendo a la luz- pero quédate tranquila, no pienso matarte, solo estarás aquí hasta que se mejore tu herida.

- ¿Y por qué estoy atada?

- Es solo por precaución. ¿Vas a cooperar?

Asentiste. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Te desate y te lleve al salón comedor, te sentaste en un sillón y comencé a limpiar tu herida. Esta se encontraba en el costado de tu cabeza.

- Y, dime, ¿Cómo estoy segura de que no vas a beber mi sangre ahora mismo y hacer que yo muera?

- Porque soy un "Vampiro Vegetariano". Además, si lo hubiese querido, ya lo habría hecho. Confía en mí de la misma forma en que yo confío en que no vas a alertar a tus compañeros cazadores.

- ¿Enserio confías en mi?

- Si, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Acto seguido, te quitaste un collar del cuello. Era una especie de amatista. Te miré confundido y tu rodaste los ojos.

- Es para comunicarnos entre los cazadores. Yo que tu, lo escondería. Lo último que quieres es una horda de cazadores en tu vestíbulo.

Sonreí y envíe a uno de mis súbditos a que lo lleve a la caja fuerte.

- Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que aún no se tu nombre.

- Me llamo Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. ¿Y tú?, supongo que es ilegal no saber cual es el nombre de mi secuestrador.

- Hey, ¿Preferías desangrarte en el bosque?

- Lo siento, supongo que tienes razón.

- Bien, me alegro que entiendas. Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III. Excelente nombre, ¿No?

- No es tan feo, seguramente te lo pusieron porque eres de la realeza.

- Prácticamente, todos los vampiros tienen nombres así.

- Lo ves, no te sientas mal.

- Gracias. Por cierto, supongo que te quedaras a comer, asíque ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Lo que sea. Mientras no sea carne cruda.

Ambos reímos ante el comentario. Tu sonrisa era encantadora. Comencé a disfrutar de tu compañía y supuse que debía decírtelo. Espere a la cena para hacerlo.

- Esta comida es realmente rica.

- Tengo a uno de los mejores cocineros de Transilvania.

- Eso lo explica. Y, una pregunta, ¿Por qué tan poco personal?

- Eso, es complicado, tengo solo a tres "sirvientes", pero los considero mis mejores amigos, aunque no lo sean en realidad. Ser yo es muy solitario, no tienes una persona que sea realmente bueno contigo. Es por eso que realmente disfruto tu compañía. Cualquiera no me hubiese dado el amuleto y hubiese avisado a todos, pero tu no.

- Si, supuse que si me llevaste aquí para curar mi herida no pensarías en matarme, y es raro que lo haya hecho. Según mis principios de cazadora, debí haberte matado cuando estabas distraído pero, no te mereces morir, no ahora. Y en parte te entiendo, yo también estoy algo sola, a excepción de una persona.

- Gracias, creo. ¿Pero una sola persona?

- Una sola persona. Y dime, ¿Tienes mascota?

- Si, se llama Chimuelo, lo cual es curioso porque es un murciélago. Tú tienes una amiga. ¿Verdad?

- Si, se llama Stromfly, pero yo le digo Tormenta o Storm.

- Genial.

Meses después tu herida sanó. Era hora de que te vallas.

- Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós. Tu presencia ha alegrado mi hogar. Te lo agradezco.

- Hey, que me haya curado no significa que deba irme, claro si tú me lo permites.

- Claro que te lo permito.

Esa noche, salimos a volar como festejo por tu permanencia. Como no sabías volar, tuve que llevarte en mis brazos.

- ¿No me caeré?- preguntaste antes de que comience el vuelo.

- (Nunca dejaría que te caigas) No, solo confía en mi- dije ofreciéndote mi mano.

Tú asentiste y me tendiste la mano. Comenzamos a volar y fue placentero sentirte en mis brazos, me hacía sentir que podía protegerte, porque eso era lo que quería, quería estar cerca de ti, hacerte feliz, quería ser parte de tu vida. Me había enamorado de ti. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Eras una cazadora de vampiros, y yo era un vampiro, te entrenaron para que tu meta sea matar a los que eran como yo, y en un momento debería dejarte partir. Estaba tan agobiado por ese pensamiento, que debí detener el vuelo y bajar hacia un acantilado.

- Hipo, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, no lo entenderías.

- Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea, y lo sabes.

- Tú eres el problema, Astrid, me he enamorado de ti.

- Y que tiene eso de malo.

- Que esto- dije señalándonos- no es posible, te entrenaron para que tu meta en la vida sea matarme, y no puedo estar contigo, somos enemigos por naturaleza.

- Hipo, eso no me importa.

-¿Qué?

Sonreíste.

- Yo también me enamore de ti. Es por eso que decidí quedarme. Te amo Haddock, y lo haré por siempre y para siempre y no dudes en que haré lo que sea para que nadie te haga daño. "Nada hay imposible para aquel que lo intenta".

Me acerque a ti y te abracé, no podía creer que esto sea posible, en verdad quería que fuera posible.

- Te amo Astrid, y lo haré por toda la eternidad.

Me acerque a ella para mirarla de cerca de los ojos, esos ojos azules como zafiros, que estaban clavados en los míos. Fui acortando la distancia, para tan solo dejar espacio para un pequeño suspiro tuyo, el corazón me latía con una gran rapidez, lo cual no sabía que era posible aun. El beso, mi primer beso en dieciséis años, estuvo cargado de dulzura, ternura y amor. Sabía que no era mentira, que en verdad me amabas, podía sentirlo. No había nada en el mundo que me convenciera de lo contrario. Sabía que nada ni nadie nos separaría. O eso era lo que creía.

- Esto nos hace ser pareja, ¿Verdad?

- Hipo, hay veces que eres muy ingenuo, y eso me gusta.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Si, somos pareja.

Seguimos volando un rato más, y cuando llegamos al castillo, subimos al techo, estaba seguro de que decirte lo que pensaba era lo correcto. Pero claro, lo haría con clase.

- Astrid, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y haré lo que sea para verte sonreír cada día, nunca lo dudes. Te miro, y se que nunca nadie se ha sentido tan enamorado como yo lo estoy de ti. Moriría antes de vivir sin ti.

- Hipo, también te amo, pero no te tienes que esforzar por hacerme sonreír todos los días, y no creas que eres la única persona en el universo que se siente de esa manera, además, no debes subestimar tu vida por esa razón, porque…

Te interrumpí antes de que pudieses siquiera terminar la oración.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- en verdad estaba dolido.

- No me dejaste terminar, _Porque_ con tu compañía ya me haces feliz, y yo también estoy tan enamorada como tu lo estas, y dije que no subestimaras tu vida, porque sin ella yo no podría estar acompañada de la persona mas maravillosa que existió, existe y existirá en toda la faz de la Tierra.

- Je t´ Aime.

- Je t´Aime trop.

- Wow, no sabía que hablabas francés.

- Es uno de los idiomas que debí aprender- sonreíste.

La vida contigo durante dos meses había sido fantástica. Nunca había sido tan feliz desde que me habían mordido para convertirme en vampiro. Me regresaste la alegría, te debía demasiado.

Fue una noche de Septiembre cuando te note algo triste.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?

- Si, es solo que, no se si decírtelo.

-"Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea, y lo sabes."

- No uses mis frases conmigo- dijiste fingiendo enojo- pero, lo que pasa es que ya desde hace trece años que Tormenta y yo somos amigas y, bueno, la extraño eso es todo.

- ¿Ella también es cazadora?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, creo que puedo regresarte tu collar aunque sea por un rato- dije a modo de indirecta.

- ¿Harías eso por mi?- preguntaste ilusionada.

Te veías adorable.

- Eso y mucho más.

Luego de que saque el collar de la caja fuerte y te lo di, presionaste un botón y el dije de amatista comenzó a irradiar una luz violeta.

- Comunícame con Stormfly.

Al decirlo, una "pantalla de luz" salió del collar. En la pantalla, una chica de nuestra edad apareció de repente, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello rubio con mechas azules. Supuse que debía ser Stormfly.

-¿Astrid? ¿Eres tú?

- Si, soy yo.

- ¿Qué te paso? Todos creen la historia de Patan de que el vampiro te devoró.

- En realidad, el esta aquí conmigo.

- Hola- la salude.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga para que se quede contigo monstruo horroroso?

- Hey, eso duele.

- De hecho, yo decidí quedarme. Hipo no me hizo nada.

- ¿Hipo?

- Soy yo. Ese es mi nombre.

- ¡Pero tú eres una cazadora, la mas temible de todas!- dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi intervención.

- Pero el no es un mal vampiro, es más, me dejo quedarme en su castillo mientras el curaba la herida que el mismo me había hecho. Durante este tiempo ha sido muy tierno conmigo- dijiste con una sonrisa que acompañaba tus palabras.

- Y que sabes si por las noches no te saca medio litro, ¿Eh?

- Stormfly, se que puedo confiar en Hipo tal y como confío en ti.

- Am, bueno, sabes debo irme, espero que podamos seguir hablando pronto- dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Esta todo bien?, pareces algo alterada.

- Si, si, está todo bien, es solo que; nos llamaron para una asamblea para aceptar tú remplazo, ¡Si!, eso es, debo irme adiós.

-Adiós.

Luego de eso, la pantalla desapareció.

- Eso fue raro.

-Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón- dijiste tan confundida como yo.

Pero a pesar de todo no le dimos importancia. Grave error.

Una semana después, oí que derribaron la puerta. Te desperté para ver que era lo que había pasado y si estabas bien. Por suerte así fue. Cuando bajamos, pude ver una gran cantidad de vampiros abriendo y cerrando puertas, como si estuviesen buscando algo por toda la casa. Cuando nos hicimos oír, todos nos vieron y posaron sus ojos en ti. Llevabas el pelo recogido en tu trenza habitual, por lo que tu cuello estaba al descubierto para el deleite de cualquier vampiro hambriento, como todos los que se encontraban ahora en la planta baja.

- ¡¿Qué tanto miran?!

- Nos prometieron la sangre de una humana en este castillo y la hemos encontrado.

- ¿Quién se los prometió?

- Un señor llamado Drago Mano dura.

- Ese era el jefe de mi trabajo- me susurraste al oído.

- Pues no la tendrán, ella es mía.

- Pues pelearemos por ella.

Tuvimos que romper varias sillas para conseguir estacas, ya que no podías matar a un vampiro con la misma estaca con la que mataste antes a otro. Todo vampiro que se nos acercaba terminaba atravesado por una estaca, ya que, al ser yo vampiro, sabía donde atacar, y tu eras una excelente cazadora. Habíamos terminado con todos en cuanto nos volvimos a mirar. Teníamos sangre seca por todas partes. Ambos sonreímos y caminamos el uno hacia el otro para estar mas cerca. Cuando nos abrazamos, la puerta volvió a abrirse abruptamente, dejando ver a Stormfly en la puerta con una lanza en mano.

- Tranquila Storm, ya acabamos con todos.

- No todos, falta el- dijo señalándome.

- Pero yo ya te dije que…

- No importa lo que dijiste. Todos deben ser exterminados, ese es nuestro trabajo.

De repente, arrojo la lanza directo hacia mí. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. No quería morir así, no en frente de ti. Cerré mis ojos para esperar el temido final. Escuché un grito. Abrí los ojos. Estabas tirada a mis pies con la lanza clavada en tu pecho.

- ¡No!, ¡Astrid!

- Hipo- tu camiseta estaba tiñéndose de rojo- por favor, no llores.

Era inevitable, las lágrimas ya habían salido.

-Astrid, tu tranquila, todo saldrá bien, saldrás de esto.

- Hipo, esto es imposible de mejorar. Te dije que haría lo que sea para que no te hagan daño.

- No, me niego a perderte.

- Hey, Hipo, escúchame, no te esfuerces, solo quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase quiero que nunca te olvides de mi.

- Astrid, siempre te voy a recordar, y siempre voy a amarte sin importar lo que pase nunca te dejare ir.

- Hipo, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas, te acompañare en todo momento.

Me acerque a ti y te besé, aunque sea por una última vez, para poder sentir que realmente estaría con una parte de ti, porque así podría recordarte eternamente. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras seguía besándote. Me separe de ti, para poder ver por última vez tus ojos azules como zafiro.

-Astrid, te amo, y lo haré por toda la eternidad.

- Hipo, te amo, y lo haré por siempre y para siempre.

Tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, tu piel empalideció y tu mano estaba muy fría. Te di un último abrazo el cual fue correspondido solo por un minuto. Te habías ido, y yo no podía soportarlo.

- Je t´ Aime trop. Yo también te amo.

- Oh por los dioses, ¿Qué he hecho?

Tan triste estaba que no sabia que Stormfly seguía aquí.

- Si, mataste a tu amiga.

- No- dijo horrorizada.

- Si, y lo hiciste tan solo para matarme. Para que sepas, yo nunca le habría hecho daño. Tú terminaste por hacérselo.

- Pero no quise hacerle daño, ella fue la que…

- No- la interrumpí- ella me amaba a mi y yo la amaba a ella. Si lograbas matarme, le hubieses hecho daño igual.

- ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?- volvió a preguntarse llorando de manera drástica.

Si bien te había matado, no lo había hecho con intención, aunque esa haya sido matarme. Recordé que era tu mejor amiga, y supuse que lo correcto sería ayudarla, a pesar de que no quisiese. Te debía mucho, y esto era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Ya, tranquila, ella te quería más que a nada y lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué me consuelas? Quería matarte hace quince minutos.

- Solo digamos que las personas que quieren matarme son las que mejor me caen.

- ¿Ella lo intentó?

- Dos veces.

- Oh. Lamento mucho lo que quise hacer, pero tienes razón, en cualquier modo la hubiese matado- dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- Querías lo mejor para ella, no te culpo- aunque tal vez lo hacía un poco- yo también quería protegerla.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?

- Trato hecho.

- Bien, debo irme. Y lo lamento mucho Hipo, si quieres que haga algo, cualquier cosa, ¡Lo que sea! ya sabes como contactarme.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué el jefe de Astrid envío a los vampiros?

- El consejo de cazadores supo que Astrid desapareció y estuvieron pensando que era una traidora, cuando ustedes llamaron, ellos estaban allí y eso solo confirmo sus sospechas, y pensaron que un traidor del Consejo no debería salir con vida. Ellos me encargaron la tarea de asesinarte.

- Gracias Stormfly, Tormenta, o Storm, cuando necesite algo te llamare a través del collar- dije abatido.

- Bien, dime Storm, nos vemos.

Cuando Stormfly se fue, me senté a pensar que había pasado. Sin ti, mi vida en verdad estaba acabada. No tenía a alguien a quien hacer feliz, alguien a quien acompañar, a alguien con quien compartir mis pensamientos. Te necesitaba. Te necesito. Entonces, pensé que si había una forma de estar conectado nuevamente contigo, de poder volver a verte, y ser felices por la eternidad. Y haría que se cumpla a toda costa.

Stormfly recibió una llamada, pero como no estaba, quedó en su contestador. Cuando se percató de que tenía un mensaje lo abrió para saber de que se trataba. Era un mensaje de voz. Era mío. En el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

- Stormfly, soy yo, Hipo. Quería avisarte que uno de los vampiros que estaba "esa noche" logro escapar. Te pasare la dirección para que vallas a ejecutarlo. De nada.

Como ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, anoto la dirección y fue en busca del vampiro. Cuando llego al castillo, la habitación estaba oscura. Pero eso no impediría que realice su trabajo. Hallo el ataúd. Lo abrió lentamente. Pudo sentir los latidos del corazón vampiro. Sin siquiera pensarlo, clavó la estaca en su corazón. Fue a averiguar si estaba muerto, por lo que prendió las antorchas. Cuando vio el rostro del vampiro gritó. Era yo. En la tapa del ataúd, había una nota. La arrancó de allí y comenzó a leerla. Esta decía:

"_Stormfly:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque hiciste lo que te pedí. Gracias por cumplirlo. Pensaras que estoy loco por haber querido morir, pero en realidad me has hecho un favor, porque me has reunido con mi caza vampiros de cabellos dorados y ojos de zafiro. Te agradezco nuevamente, porque ahora podré disfrutar otra vez cada una de sus risas, poder volver a besar sus labios, tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y ser feliz junto a ella en un lugar en donde la edad y el tiempo están paralizados, donde no hay nada que nos pueda separar, donde podremos tener una vida juntos sin ninguna preocupación. No estoy más en este mundo, y eso es gracias a ti, pero no lo tomes a mal, piénsalo como una manera de hacer que dos personas puedan reencontrarse para ser felices. Te lo agradezco nuevamente. Y por favor cuida de Chimuelo._

_Gracias "Storm"._

_Atentamente Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III."_

Y así es la historia de dos rivales, contrincantes o enemigos que se convirtieron en algo mucho más que eso. De una cazadora y un vampiro que terminaron por tener un amor verdadero.

**Je t´ Aime: "Te amo" en francés, y cuando dice "Je t´ Aime trop" significa "yo también te amo".**

***Snif, snif* En verdad llore con este fic, y de nada sirvió estar escuchando una y otra vez "Thousand years", de Christina Perry ni "Creo en ti" de Reik (indirecta: si les gusta llorar porque son igual de masoquistas que yo, léanlo y escuchen esas canciones de fondo una y otra y otra vez, es decir, todo lo que dure la lectura.) pero lo bueno es que termine con el fic, ¿No? Bueno, quiero avisar que estoy escribiendo nuevos fics y nuevos one shots así que nuevamente ¡No sera lo ultimo que vean de mi. Otra cosa, si quieren saber cuando publico, tengo un blog que se llama "Noticias de la ficker Astrid Hofferson 01" ( si tiene un nombre super original) y si se hacen una cuenta en google+ y me siguen, cuando haga un nuevo fic lo publico en el blog y no tienen que fijarse cuando subo algo nuevo (si es que les interesa claro). Por favor lean los otros oneshots en el reto especial "La Maldicion de Berk" del foro "Canciones del antiguo Berk" y después voten, anímense, no tengan miedo, solo es comentar.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima, no olviden votar, y seguirme en el blog.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


End file.
